


Star Child

by SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale



Category: Original Work, Undertale
Genre: ;3;, He's not actually a child hes like 20, I swear I love my ocs so much hhhhhh, Other, Possibly become longer?, Religious shit of an imaginary religion, Star Child is a recent muse I made for my tumblr blog, fuckin hecc save me im in hell and i love UT so much, he's such a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/pseuds/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale
Summary: Every few thousand years, a star child is born.Either human,or monster,they are treated just the same.This is the story of the only star child who came back.





	Star Child

##  Every few thousand years, a star child is born.Either human,or monster,they are treated just the same.

Removed from their parents,they are lavished in luxury,protecting their innocence and youth,not to lift a finger,as their destiny tells.

Once they have reached maturing age,they are sent away,to do as destiny foretold of them,no one but the child and the elders elite knowing what that destiny is.

And what importance it holds.

——-

Only……it is a lie.The star children believe this lie,and think that once sent away,they will all do some great deed,but……

Instead,they are fed to The Beast,to sate its hunger,lest it free itself from its confines to feast upon the two races,killing all in sight.

These star children are sacrifices,born to die,all for a lie.

—

One star child,newly born,was different than the others.Stars and swirls adorned his face,unlike the blank faces of the other children before him.

They lavished him better than the previous children,aided his every step,doting on his every whim,and as he grew,they found out he was much,much different than the rest.

He was short,small,half the size of all the children before him,but his eyes sparkled with intelligence,innocence and a purity that rivaled his predecessors.

When the time came for him to be sent away,he….he wished not to leave.He wished to stay,scared of where he was going,of what he was supposed to do.

The elders assured him that he was doing as destiny foretold,and soothed,the child left,hesitance still within his breast.

He came upon The Beast,and it roared ferociously,attempting to do as it had done his predecessors,but he fought back,fleeing for safety when he had the chance,running back to his village,back to the elders.

They were angry,displeased with him,as he had rejected his destiny,they banishing him from their village,commanding he leave.He refused,scared,confused,not wishing to be cast aside,in which he cried as guards came to drag him away,to where they’d banish him,the elders in tow.

He screamed and cried harder as they approached,thrashing in the guards grip,begging,pleading to stay,he apologizing deeply for rejecting his destiny,but he was so scared,so scared of what he was supposed to do.

The elders were silent,until he was ready to be banished,the head elder stepping forward,the child staring at him with tears in his eyes,anguish on his face,it pulling at the elders heartstrings to see such an expression.

Yet,he bent down,told the child he was a disappointment,and watched as the guards cast him away into the dark abyss,silent as he went.

—-

The child survived,but when he came to,getting to his feet and looking about,he began to cry,to wail and beg for forgiveness,to be taken back.

 

_ …..But Nobody Came. _


End file.
